Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for transmitting image data at a plurality of transmission rates, a method of controlling the same and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various terminal apparatuses for performing data communication via a network are being developed, and the diversification and the increase in the number of functions of terminals connected to networks is continuing. For these reasons, it is necessary to reduce the influences of various terminal apparatuses on each other as much as possible. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-169972, a technique is proposed in which in a case where a noise reduction request is included in communication data on a network, operation of another terminal apparatus is stopped, or an operation level is reduced.
However, there is a problem with the above described conventional technique as described below. For example, with the above described conventional technique, even if it is possible to reduce peripheral noise by stopping the operation, or reducing the operation level of connected devices, reducing noise output from a self-apparatus during communication cannot be achieved.
In a case where, in an image processing apparatus, an original is read and raw data is transmitted by 10BASE-T to a PC, noise of the transmission data increases due to the data characteristics. This is caused by communication data taking a clock form, when 10BASE-T is Manchester encoded, and the data is continuous data of “1”s or “0”s. Here continuous data of “1”s occurs when transmitting a white image, and continuous data of “0”s occurs when transmitting a black image. In contrast to this, because in 100BASE-TX, MLT-3 encoding is used, 4B-5B conversion and scramble processing is performed, data randomly becomes “0” or “1” as appropriate, and because the data signal level is low, there is no problem.
Note, a merit of transmitting image data to a PC as raw data is that image data editing on the PC becomes easy. For this reason, user demand for outputting scanned image data as raw data is increasing.